Feathers of a Crow
by AoiAoiSky
Summary: Akiko is a girl like Sasuke, who blost her whole entire clan. It's a miricale she survived the curse that's been burdened to her after all these years. NOTE: I do not own this Kekkai-Genkai, I am borrowing it from another fanfiction I am following. SasukexOC
1. Prolouge

**Akiko: The only thing Aleigh owns is me, my clan, and a part of the story(like in the umpteenth chapter). Also my kekkai-genkai is not owned by her either.**

**Me: Well then…..**

.

_**Prologue **_

I fall to my knees. The nursery, park, everything, is in flames. "No!" my father say as he falls face first on the pavement, by my mother. I sit, cowering, in their blood. Just the fact that I am seven makes me week. "Why me?" I ask to him. "Because I choose you," he says in his bone chilling voice. The bloody bodies of my clan lay around his feet. They all wanted to protect me. I am special, for dangerous reasons. It doesn't matter that I am now the next and only heir to my clan; it is because I hold something very powerful inside me. I am wanted by almost every nation besides my own as a weapon. That means they would all do anything for my power, even if it is to the extent of their own family's lives. "What use am I to you?" I ask, already knowing the answer, just buying time for the black ops. "Hahahaha! Quit wasting my time child! You know the answer perfectly well," he says. Then suddenly, he lunges at me, grabbing my shoulders, and sinking his teeth into the right side of my neck. My vision instantly becomes spotted as he starts to retreat, and I notice one thing that frightens me even more, his feet never left the spot he's in.

_**Sorry that this chapter is so short. It seemed longer in my head~ Aleigh**_


	2. A Fighting Kiss

**Me: Now say it or you can't have your dolls back!**

**Kankuro: PUPPETS! THEY ARE PUPPETS!**

**Me: -_-**

**Kankuro: Aleigh does not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor does she own Akiko's Kekkae-Genki. Now can I have them back?**

**Me...No *runs away***

**.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

_She wakes up shakily, wondering what happened. The flames have died down, and are almost at a cinder. The man is gone, leaving her to wonder who he was. As she tries to stand up, pain in her right shoulder starts up, burning like flames. She screams and falls on her side, her left arm clutching the source of her pain. Staying on her hands and knees, she looks around to see if anyone, anyone is still alive. "Wha-what happened?" She hears the voice of a little boy. He rushes toward her, and she realizes he's a guy from her class. She never really liked him, because all of the girls discussed him as their main topic. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, and his clan was destroyed by his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke was the only survivor. He helps hold her weight as he tries to get her to stand up. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Of course I'm not okay! One man single handedly destroyed my whole clan! AH!" she grips her shoulder almost falling down, if not for Sasuke, as another wave of pain comes through her shoulder. He lightly sets her down, and removes her hand._

_ A mark is on her shoulder. Three commas in a circle with the balls on the outside.* "When did you get this?" he asks ignoring the comment she made. "What? Get what?" she asks turning her head. Her face goes pale. 'Is this why it hurts so much,' she thinks. 'Should I tell him? He'll think I'm crazy.' "He…when he bit me…," she says not looking up. She feels his eyes on her, feels him go stiff for a moment, then it passes. "Alright. Let's get you back to Konoha," he picks her up, and helps her walk as they make their way to the village. _

** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **Akiko wakes up with a start. _'That same nightmare again,'_ she thinks. Getting up, she walks to the mirror. Her black, waist-length hair is tangled and a bit frizzy, her red highlights mixed up in the mess. That always happens when she has nightmares. Her black tee shirt is hanging off her right shoulder, exposing the mark. The only difference now from that time six years ago, is that a seal has been placed around it. Sighing, she takes off her clothes and takes a shower. As soon as she wraps herself in her towel, she is off to her daily routine. Get dressed, brush teeth, do hair, grab apple, and head to school.

She stops in front of the mirror before she leaves to check her outfit, which is kind of rare. She's wearing a black tank top with a red leather half-jacket over it. She wears black shorts that go to her knees and black ninja shoes. Her hair falls around her shoulders and torso, the highlights now in place. There is red along the edges of her bangs, and the rest start at her roots, and spill over her pitch black hair.

Satisfied, she readjusts her black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. Making sure her red choker covers her mark; she grabs an apple, locks the door, and starts down the hall toward the stairs. Then she remembers that Sasuke is coming early today, because he wanted to tell her something important, which means he didn't eat breakfast. She backtracks, and grabs another apple before heading down the stairs. Sasuke is leaning against the wall outside in his usual outfit. Blue shirt with the collar popped, black knee length shorts, and arm warmers (don't know what else to call them). She tosses him an apple. He catches it reflexively with a questioning look. "Don't give me that look! You know you didn't eat," she says in her normal quiet voice. "Hn," he says unconsciously, but gives a smile. They start walking, talking about random topics as they eat their apples. Then, a group of fan girls comes rushing up towards them. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Won't you walk with me instead? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Akiko takes another bite of her apple and rolls her eyes. Sasuke is trapped in a circle of fan girls, unable to escape. Sighing, she walks over, sticks her hand through the group of girls, and pulls Sasuke out. "Thanks," he says. She just bites into her apple and starts walking, leaving the crying girls behind. When they're far enough away, Akiko starts in a mocking voice, _"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_ He playfully pushes her away. "Oh, shut up!" he says with a smile playing at his lips. "Shut doesn't go up!" she says pushing him back. Now he's smiling. "Oh yeah?" he says, pushing her again. "Yeah!" She pushes him to the ground and starts running, dropping her apple. Sasuke chuckles and starts after her.

_**Akiko p.o.v.**_

__As I run through the crowd of people, I try to remind myself _not_ to hit Sasuke if he forgets to alert me before touching me. Ever since that night seven years ago, I can only tolerate four people. Sasuke, Anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and the 3rd, but I only let Sasuke and Anko-sensei touch me. See, this is why…..

**Flashback**

_Akiko is holding onto Sasuke for dear life. She can barley walk and she is almost dying. When the village gates are in view, Sasuke starts yelling. "Help! Help us!" An intense wave of pain, stronger than the rest, flows through her body. "ACK!" She screams in pain as blood flows from her mouth in a steady stream. Her arms start to lack as the world starts to fade to black. She can barley hear Sasuke yell, "Please! Somebody help me! She's dying!" A tall man with silver hair and a mask that conceals everything but the left eye is passing the gate. He hears the cries of the seven year old and looks over. He drops he books he was carrying and rushes over, catching the unconscious girl as she falls. "Follow me, you can tell me what happened later." He heads off to the hospital with Sasuke following quickly behind._

**End**

I feel someone try to grab my right bicep, so I stop, planting my feet, and jab back my elbow. Unfortunately, he grabs my elbow, so I swing back my hand in a fist to punch they side of his face, but his upper half falls back slightly as he maneuvers around my fist and to my cheek, which he lightly kisses. An apple falls in my other hand, and I realize it's Sasuke before he even pulls back. I stand there frozen with my face for once as red as an apple. "Because you dropped yours," he whispers in my ear, and walks off. He non-chalantly walks off with one hand in his pocket and his other in the air in departing. "Oh, and by the way, that was what I wanted to discus if you couldn't tell. Frozen is surprise I stand there like an idiot, letting my arm drop.

_'So much for a discussion,' _I think, looking down at the apple. "Not a single bite," I say to myself. I take a bite and walk in the direction of school.

**So, there you go the first chapter. I know I'm not the best author and I need to work on my writing style a bit, but hey, I'm only 13. R&R more coming soon! And check out my other story too. It's a little harder to write but hey, like I said. 13, ~Aleigh**


	3. Death by Stupidity

_**Gaara: Aleigh does not own Naruto or Akiko's Kekkai-Genki.**_

_**Me: Thhhhhaaaaaaaank yooooooou *kisses cheek***_

_**Gaara:*severely blushes***_

_**Me: Hehe. Enjoy 3**_

**Akiko p.o.v.**

"I still can't believe he kissed me," I say to Anko, one of the few people I talk to, and who I found on my way to the Academy. "Hey, just give him a chance!" she says putting her hands behind her neck. "I never said I didn't like it," I turn my head away, blushing for the second time today. "Ha-ha! I knew it! You love birds!" says Anko, throwing herself a party in her head from great observation. "Shut up!" I'm one of the few who aren't afraid of her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, listen. I got to go. You have fun at school! And remember, tomorrow are the exams!" she shouts the last line over her shoulder as she turn a corner. "Hmph."

I walk into class about five minutes before the bell. Looking for Sasuke, I finally find him in the top left corner in between to fan girls, Sakura and Ino. Even from here I can hear their cries. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Won't you help me train after school? What? No he's helping me train! No he's helping _me_ train. No-" Sasuke just leans back in his chair, hands in lap, staring into space, looking annoyed. I roll my eyes and head up to help him. I walk to the bench, but no one notices me. No one ever really does, not that that's bad. Except in this case. I lightly tap Sakura on her shoulder, and she abruptly turns around, and shouts, "Go away, freak!" and returns to her "conversation" with Ino. I mentally sigh, and tap her again; slightly tilting my head back as a silent indicator to move, before I beat the shit out of her. She obviously doesn't get the message, because she just shrugs her shoulder. Sasuke now notices my presence, as does everyone else in the room.

Like I'm moving a jacket off the couch, I grab the back of Sakura's shirt collar and pull her off the bench, lightly hitting her head against the wall. I sit down and start to give Ino a look to back off, but her gaze is located behind me. I turn just as Sakura grabs my right bicep, pulling me off. Big mistake.

I shrug my right shoulder and loosen her grip, halfway off the bench. She gives a small gasp in surprise. Taking the opportunity, I plant my left foot in the ground and grab her neck. She immediately flinches and claws at my hand. I pivot and slam her into the desk, cutting off her airway supply. I look to Sasuke for permission. He contemplates for a moment or two, then nods his head back, a trace of regret in his eyes. I let go and sit down and amusingly watch Sakura scramble off the table to the complete opposite side of the room. "I wish you would have let me kill her, it would have been so much fun," I say. "Useful too, but I can't have you taken to jail, even though she touched you," he says a smile playing at his lips. "She should have known she couldn't have taken me, much less touch me, I say leaning back. I look at him, and I can tell he's waiting for a reaction from what happened earlier, but tries not to show it. My hand twitches in his direction when I hear, "Iruka-sensei! Akiko tried to kill me!" miss drama queen cries out holding her neck.

The freshly arrived man looks surprised at her then locates me in the seats. He sets the papers in his hand on his desk, then comes my way. Our eyes never waver from each other's gazes until he stoops to whispers in my ear, "Did she touch you?" I slightly nod my head. He stands up and turns on his heel saying, "You know you don't touch Akiko, Sakura. Think about that next time please." Sasuke and I chuckle to ourselves as Sakura realizes what happened. Sasuke moves to puts his hands in his pockets, but I keep his right from reaching its destination. I intertwine my fingers with his as a slight blush plays across my face. He looks at me surprised, then smiles, turning around to pretend he's listening to Iruka.

_**I know this is a short chapter, but it was really hard to write. I couldn't start it off right and I'm not so sure about the fight scenes. And I'm debating weather or not to kill off Sakura because she's REALLY annoying. If you have any tips or requests for this or a different story, you can pm me or just review. Please review. Please. ~Aleigh**_


	4. Dreams Suck

**HIIIII! Omj I am soooooooo sorry! I've had major writer's block! I kind of still have it but imam write anyways **** Ill make it super long for you guys :3 and it may suck at first because I haven't written in a long time but imam still try mkay ;) WARNING SLIGHT YAOI DO NOT FLAG IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT ILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU MISSED NEXT CHAPTER!**

He was right; I didn't have any have any nightmares. For the rest of the day, we basically sat in the tree house; which now sat us knee to knee. It _was_ pretty small. When the school day was over, Sasuke and I decided to walk around for a bit. I kept my hands in my pockets though. We didn't talk much about anything, just random stuff for a bit. I did accomplish to make him laugh though. Without knowing it though, we ended up walking past his old village, though to him it seemed purposeful, his strides laced with confidence . We didn't stop walking until we got to his favorite place, the old dock he learned fire ball jutsu at. When he sat down on the edge, I was kind of surprised at the fact. He never brought anyone here, not even me. I hesitated, not knowing what exactly what to do. "Are you going to sit down?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Y-yeah." And so I sat. I put my hands at my sides and tilted my head back. My feet touched the water, and I slowly swished them back and forth. "It's not like you to let me sit here," I say, eyes closed. I jerk up my head and look at him, though he looks away. He turns and looks at me. His eyes are not longer cold, but filled with emotion. He places his hand on mine softly.

"No," he says softly. "No, everything's fine." I lace our fingers together, and look at the sky.

"Good," I say, like a whisper. "I don't like it when you're sad," A slight breeze dances with the leaves, and one falls on our hands. We let it be, and watch the sun fade into the sky. His stomach growls and I laugh. I get up, pulling him with me. "Come on, time for you to eat. We can have dinner back at my house if you'd like," I say, still holding onto his hand, because I can tell he wants to. He nods and we start walking.

Sasuke p.o.v.

She made curry and rice, which is her favorite thing, and she had enough for the both of us, since she didn't eat much. "Thanks for the meal," He said, and kissed her cheek goodbye. Making his way back to his apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about how she had grabbed his hand back in class. _I really liked her, a lot. It took all I had not to kiss her right then and there. Besides, I don't want her to be trapped by an angry mob of fangirls, though she could probably take them all…though not at once. Not to be mean, she is very strong, it's just there are at least over 100 girls who would try to kill her, and not even I could take them all on. Not that I'm saying I'm stronger than her, it's just-_he rambled on in his head. He came up to my door. Unlocking it, Sasuke stepped inside, and shut the door. He made his way to the bedroom and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to even take off his clothes. His bedroom was simple, a small queen sized bet he got as a gift from god knows who, a small bamboo plan in one corner, and a window seat in another. The Uchiha symbol was painted big and bright on the empty wall. He began to dose off when there a rapping on his window woke him up. Naturally, he grabbed his kunai from the bedside table, but saw it was only Akiko. _Yeah it's _only _Akiko._ he thought. The boy drowsily got up from the bed and opened the window.

"Can I come in?" she whispered. Sasuke stepped aside, and let her in, closing the window behind her. _Glad I'm only on the first floor._ He thought. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. She hadn't been in his room before, as far as he knew anyways. Akiko looked up at him; with a slight plead in her usual emotionless eyes. She was wearing a loose black tee-shirt with a red tank top underneath, with short black shorts on. Her hair was in a tangled mess. "Can…do you…" She seemed at loss of words. He went to the bed and sat beside her, their thighs touching.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Is that what you're asking?" He asked softly. She turned her head looking at him, and he slowly brought his hand to her cheek. They were just a kiss apart. She bit her lip and nodded, staring at his so close lips. Leaning forward, their lips barley touched, and his other hand went to the back of her neck. He couldn't go any farther, some unwanted fear over taking him. "Nervous?" she smiled against hip lips. He almost shook his head.

'No, just preparing," he said, and brought their lips together. She moved with him, against him, graceful and sexy. Her hands reached up his chest and around his neck, pulling him towards her. Sasuke's hands flowed down her sides and around her waist. He licked her bottom lip; it tasted like apples, soft and sweet. Akiko's mouth granted his entrance, and her tongue met his. He gave it a small lick, and gently but ravishingly, pushed his tongue deeper inside. Their kisses became more needy and quick, but without the usual "first kiss slobber". She broke first, gasping for air, but he didn't let her leave for long. He brought her back into their kiss, biting her lip lightly before sliding in his tongue. Suddenly it wasn't enough, and he brought her into hip lap. She was so close, not even an inch between them. He was getting hard. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she ran a hand through his dark black hair. Some of her soft hair fell across her bare shoulder. He pulled out his tongue, giving the roof of her mouth a final lick, and kissed her jaw, drawing back her hair. Sasuke kissed down her neck, to the crook of her shoulder, where he started to kiss. He could feel her hands moving down to the end of his shirt, when he paused and took it off, throwing it against the door. He stood, pulling up all 95 lbs of her against him. She slipped before wrapping her legs around him, tilting back her head, biting back a moan. He smiled and pulled her backup, getting her as close as he could to him. This time, she moaned, sending a wonderful shiver up his spine.

He turned and laid her down, straddling her waist. She took off her shirt, and pulled him close. He placed one hand to steady himself, the other on her waist. He kissed her collarbone, slowly rubbing against her. She shuddered and let out a sigh. Her ground deeper into her, letting her moan his name. "Sasuke…Sasuke….SASUKE!"

Sasuke jerked up, a pillow hitting his face. Akiko was standing in his doorway, fully clothed, and pissed. "You fell asleep in that, didn't you? Go take a shower and change, we'll take the quick way to school" she said, and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
